rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 19
The Promise Story Now that Rodea has the gunpowder, he goes to the Naga warship to blow it up. He sets up bombs on the warship's support pillars and plans to make them explode once he's away, but the timer suddenly starts. Kelvis shows up, laughing, while Rodea is surprised to see she's still functioning. Kelvis reduces the time left on the bombs, and fights Rodea to take the Key of Time. After being defeated, she almost steps on a flower. Rodea then remembers that she accidentally crushed a flower after booting up and felt sad about it. Rodea believes this proves she has a heart. As the bombs are about to explode, Rodea evacuates. Kelvis is seen lying among flowers. Rodea and Ion fly to the last Chronos Tower; destroying it will isolate Garuda from the Naga Empire. Before Rodea leaves, Ion makes him promise to come back. Level Description The Chronos Tower is visible in the distance throughout the level. At the beginning of the level, there's a series of islands covered in snow and ice, with icicles hanging down, and the main path goes under these islands. In the next section (after a warp point) and for most of the level, strong wind regularly blows. Later, Rodea reaches a tower made of metal boxes, with a stone facade with 6 square switches. Rodea has to press all the switches to activate a warp point, while avoiding the electric squares that move up and down on the facade. Later, Rodea reaches the warship's service station. Reminiscent of the airship dock, the service station consist of two long metal buildings built on rocky islands, with the warship parked in-between. The warship is a massive airship equipped with many turrets. The two buildings are connected by two large metal arches. Five metal bridges connect the warship to either building; Rodea must set up a bomb on each bridge, next to the warship. After all five bombs have been set up, Rodea has to fight Kelvis within a limited time (the winds no longer blows during the battle). The level ends when Kelvis is defeated. Battle vs. Kelvis During the battle, the area around the warship is enclosed in some kind of spherical barrier that prevents Rodea from leaving. The battle has a time limit (2:25 in the Wii version and 4:00 in the Wii U/3DS version). As before, Kelvis is initially protected by a cyan barrier that must be broken each time before you can hit her with a boost attack; in the Wii version, you have to hit her 3 times to defeat her, while in the Wii U/3DS version, she has a health bar and the damage she receives depends on Rodea's power level. Initially, Kelvis teleports 3 times, then uses one of two attacks: either she shoots 3 ice projectiles at Rodea, or she teleports a fourth time to reappear right next to Rodea where she charges and unleashes a large energy sphere around her (similar to Rylus's). In both cases, Kelvis stays immobile during the attack and for a short time after it. After doing this sequence (3 teleportations then attack) 3 times, Kelvis charges and throws a large ice ball; it works the same as in the previous battle against her. In the Wii version, after being damaged twice, Kelvis will use a different sequence of attacks: she teleports 4 times, shooting an ice projectile after each one, then she teleports next to Rodea and unleashes an energy sphere around her, then she teleports twice, then charges and throws 3 ice balls that move at the same time. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) in the section where the main path goes under islands, the medal is on the island above the end of the bridge, inside a big crystal at the top of a rock pillar # (Bronze) behind the door (50 Gravitons required) before the 1st checkpoint bell, on the right # (Bronze) at the very top of the tower with switches # (Bronze) in a cavity in the left building of the warship's service station (from the back of the warship, where the green marker is, go left to find a Power Wing; from there, keep going left while also going down to find the medal) # (Bronze) in the right building of the warship's service station. At the lower level, there's a "hole" in the building with several crates inside. The medal is inside one of these crates. # (Silver) after taking the 1st warp point, on a low ledge behind you # (Silver) after the 2nd checkpoint bell, when you reach the Kamyu, instead of pushing it forward towards the tower, push it to the right to reach the door (100 Gravitons required) # (Silver) inside the left building of the warship's service station. There's a large "hole" in the top of the building, with items capsules and a ring of Gravitons; from there you can reach a vent in the wall, and the medal is inside # (Gold) after taking the 2nd warp point (after the tower), the door (150 Gravitons required) is on a stone pillar on the left 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #6 in the Wii version * (Bronze) on the huge island you fly by while taking the 1st warp point (after taking the 1st warp point, turn around; there's a huge island behind you, as well as a small island floating above it. To the left of the small island, there's a mountain with a section protruding to the right. If you travel in a straight line so that you pass under the protruding section, you should reach the medal. Note that it's above Rodea's height.) * (Gold) behind the tower with switches (at ground level) * (Silver) after taking the 2nd warp point (after the tower), there's an island in the distance to the right. There, a battle will start; the medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version (except there's an Energy Cube instead of a Power Wing) * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Bronze) on top of the rock wall to the right of the warship, towards the front of the ship Rewards Upon completing Chapter 19, in the Wii version, Kelvis for multiplayer mode will be unlocked. Category:Chapters